


Reaching out

by babyhamhamcuriosity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bestfriend trio natsu gray & juvia, F/M, Modern AU, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, best friend trio lucy gajeel & levy, depress Lucy, young adult lucy & Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhamhamcuriosity/pseuds/babyhamhamcuriosity
Summary: Lucy, lost the two most closes man in her life, which in return has left her shaken. Distrust, anger and a battle within herself. On the exploration of broken dreams and the existence of  what love is. She is challenged by a new group of friends. Will she be able to understand the different types of love and sacrifices involve?  Mostly the one known as, unconditional love that Natsu is passionate about." Hate and love are the ying and yang of us humans."





	Reaching out

{Evening: Apartment}

"COME ON LUCY! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” a petite bluenette waited anxiously on the hallway, as she swayed her stance back and forth. She waited for her indecisive friend to hurry up on choosing an outfit, in order to leave for the night and finally have some fun. The door slowly cracked opened as a small growl of defeat whimpered out. “ I can’t decide! Please, come help me out, Levy” Lucy pleaded, her head poked out between the small opening. She looked lost. At the sight, Levy couldn’t help but chuckle at her dear friend’s frustration. She looked adorable, as a sad puppy with her round brown eyes gazing out to her for help. It insert the motivation for Levy to haste towards Lucy’s closet and picked out the perfect outfit that makes her blonde friend stand out. A golden dress, black pumps and flats for comfort, she laid it on Lucy’s arms. “Now , go change!” Levy ordered. Lucy beamed a bright smile thanking her and rushed to the bathroom.

Tonight’s outing was carefully planned by Levy and Gajeel, Lucy’s two closest friends. These couple of weeks have hurt Lucy’s charm in way that Gajeel would not tolerate. He informed Levy that he had access to the exclusive club fuse restaurant called, Fairy Tail. This hot spot was a gift for the two of them but felt that his friend needed it more. Levy, couldn’t agree more. The place was well known for their secret celebrity musicians, great food, music, dancing and overall lively center with luxury taste. The perfect distraction.

A buzz vibration on her back pocket, snapped Levy out of her thoughts. She reached back to grabbed her phone and read a text notification she received.

Metal Heart

G: The guys are here. Are you and bunny girl heading over soon?

L: Yes, waiting on Lucy.

G: Good

As if on cue, Lucy came out of the bathroom strutting her best. This cause Levy’s lips to curve up delightfully on her face. It gave her great pleasure to know, Lucy had prepared her night out to be enjoyed. Levy knew these weeks were the most overwhelming moments for her best friend. Which only meant, tonight’s outing was a complete must. It was brutal to stand on the sideline and watch her dearest friend’s glow become dim. Now, even if it’s for tonight. She wanted her to shine and forget, for just a few hours, everything.

“ Lu, you look absolutely amazing” Levy bounced, wrapped her arms tightly around Lucy,’s waist, embracing her fully.

Lucy in returned hugged her back and whispered “Thank you, Levy”

{Evening: Fairy Tail}

The night air was crisp and refreshing. The place flashed with hues of lights in all directions. Welcoming the people who came by to visit. The club overflown with riotous sounds. The noises orchestrated from people’s laughter, glass clinking and a enchanted voice of a singer in front of the stage. As she gracefully played a guitar for all to enjoy. The high spirit send small hair on the back of Lucy’s neck to crawl up. It was mesmerizing, her eyes wouldn’t stop taking in the sight. 

A strong tug from her wrist, forced her to focus on Levy’s back. The bluenette, picked up the pace as Lucy trailed behind. “They’re here!” Levy shouted out to win over the muster sounds of the club.

Lucy glanced ahead, she took sight of her group of friends who attended. It was Virgo, Droy, Jet, and Gajeel. They were all seated at the most isolated and wide open part of the restaurant. Before she could even take notice, Levy was already seated by Gajeel.

“Who is this beauty?” A silky voice whispered around the back of Lucy’s ear. She turned to see who asked that. He waltzed in front her vision and swiftly took hold of her hand ever so delicately. The simple gesture caused Lucy’s sense to malfunction and her heart to race. “My, Gajeel, you never told me, you would bring a lovely friend tonight” he cooed, as he met with Lucy’s eyes. The man had spiky brown blonde hair with dark eyes focused on Lucy’s own golden ones. The only thing that would escape Lucy’s lips was an unnerving little “u-uh..” She felt the stream of burning rush that covered her face and ear, as the intensity of his approach kept getting near. He was quite handsome but as soon she realized who was this flirtatious man, the pure charm was swept away. It was her an old friend, Hibikki. A man, who knew the craft of winning women’s heart with a few words and touches. As the space between them was getting shorter, Lucy frozen in place and screamed in her head the words that wouldn’t come out properly. “Why was he doing this!” The close proximity was soon gone between them until Hibikki’s face twisted with agonized pain which caused Lucy’s eyebrows to twitched at disbelief of the outburst cry of pain. Hibikki bend over as a shocking pain stabbed his foot. He maintain his balance by placing his hands on his knees, as he breathed in deeply and huffed out the pain that came from his attacked foot. “Is my princess ok?” asked a fair woman with purple hair, who pushed away the limping Hibikki from her path. “Yes, thank you Virgo but I think we should be asking that to Hibikki.”

“He will be fine, I only stomped my heel on his foot” Virgo clarified with no remorse in her tone.

“Princess!? Lucy?” He glimpse upward to give a weak crooked grin to his friend. Lucy shot him a tiny smile to reassure everything was alright. Hibikki then redirected his piercing anger to Virgo, as he shouted out to her coy action. “YOU STOMPED ON ME!” he stood up straight to compose himself from the hit but the young women just ignore his complaints. “Gehee, well it is good to see bunny girl turning some head” Gajeel snickered, as Levy nodded in agreement. The blonde amused with his response, said "Well I should thank you and Levy, since you guys are the reason I am out here. Thank you so much.”

“Lu!” Levy blushed at her frankness.

For the past couple of weeks, Lucy had dug herself into work and only work. She was a part of a social media marketing team. A blogger and video host for the beauty and fashion company “Crime Sorcière” Lucy took a pause. She enjoyed the view of the group chit-chatting and having a grand time.

“Cheers for Levy!!” Droy lifted up glass with a bombing cheer. “For Levy!” spoked Jet as he joined the glass together and married along. “HEY! Didn’t you hear! Bunny girl said thank you, to ME and Levy!” he fought back. The boys had always have a affectionate admiration for Levy.

“I’m glad to see you Lucy.” Hibikki said, as he placed a firm hand on top of hers and given it a light squeeze. Her eyes settled on that hand, suddenly a lump formed on the back her throat, as her eyes began to fill up with droplets of water. At this point, she didn’t even want to face him. He would be surprise of her sad reaction. “Stupid Lucy” she thought. She knew what that squeeze was for. It was an encouragement, a simple “I am here for you”. His intention were good but it just reminded her of her pinning pain. It stiffed her back at the memory of the man, she thought she once knew. Her hand became to shake and she was afraid of her friend figuring it out that she was not ok. She felt a bit braver coming out tonight. She was glad to know her friends notice her efforts. Yet, as much as she wished those emotion wouldn’t come to ruin her fun, they creeped out in the most stupids ways. Like a simple hand squeeze.

It’s ok. It’s ok. She whispered to herself as she let air come inside her lungs and then out. This small action became a mantra for her these couple of weeks. She regained her strength and was able to flashed a bright smile to him. “Thank you for being so concern for me, you and everyone. I’m so glad to have you guys around. I know, I’ve been selfish by staying inside and not spending time with you all” her voice at the end became soft and quiet, almost a whisper. She knew the isolation, closed off any reach her friends tried to have with her. She felt guilty about it and selfish. Selfish was definitely the right word for it. Virgo overhead the statement. “Don’t feel bad princess, mourning is perfectly healthy.” Virgo said.

The caring nature of her friends, warm Lucy’s heart but life always threw a curveball. Was it really life? or did the Devil himself had it out for her and her pain? Lucy lost her fiance, he left her. Shortly, 2 weeks in between, her father passed away. The two man who were her world, vanish. It has been 3 months since all that. There were days, she questioned, how was it possible for people jump back to be functioning humans. 3 weeks ago, she found out her ex-fiance was going out with someone. She thought by now she was over it but how can someone be over it after 5 years together. How could someone fall in love so fast. She wanted that too. She wanted to start over but how, when all she had left was fear to open up or worse to never love someone as intensively as she did with him.

In such, Lucy was sure, the Devil was out for her. A familiar ring rushed over her ears sending waves of bitterness and rage. "I can’t believe it! Hey guys! It’s been so long since I have seen you!” Everyone’s moral fell, they all turned to see the spiky blonde hair man with a canine grin. Next to him was a slender, short hair women. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a teal mini shirt and white booties. Gajeel glared to the direction of the man. His name was Sting. Sting and Gajeel used to be close friends, back in college when he was his mentor. He showed everything from training, fixing cars and math. He was the reason Sting and Lucy even met. The new visit noticed how everyone’s sharp eyes were on his partner. “Her name is Yukino” he said gleefully as he leaned over to kissed her on the cheek. “S-sting, please, not in-front of your friends” she mumble, as she face away from everyone to hid her blush.

What a horrid timing, Lucy thought. How could he be so romantic and sweet to another girl while she was right there. How unbelievably cruel, she cried out in her mind.

“Hey you, don’t you think is fucking rude of you to do that here. I would suggest for you to leave” Gajeel slurred out irritated with how things were turning out. Virgo peek by the corners of her eye to see how Lucy was doing. “Princess?” Virgo asked with a disdain voice but Lucy didn’t response. The whole situation was ridiculous it caused her head to spin, the voices sounded loud and the same time far off to the distance. All she could hear perfectly was her heart beat booming inside her.

“You are right about rudeness Gajeel, you should check yourself on that” Sting sneered back.

“LISTEN BAS-”

“Gajeel, it’s ok” Lucy spoked up as she lifted up her gaze to turn around and meet Sting and his company, “please sit down” she invited with a warm greet. Sting froze in place causing his mouth to be slightly open. He couldn’t stop staring at the friendly girl, it was Lucy. How did he not notice her. Stuck in his thoughts his partner took the initiative and sat next to Lucy. He began to analyze how all of this was uncomfortable. Everyone kept looking at each other, pleading, try to find out an answer to what this scene was making out to be.

Levy was not allowing this. Tonight was suppose to be fun, an escape to her dear friend’s pain, not a confrontation, she growled. As Levy searched back to check on Lucy, she didn’t meet her gaze. Lucy was leaning on the girl smiling. “So your name is Yukino?” she asked gleefully.

The white hair women nodded. Lucy stretched out her hand to formally introduce herself. “My name is Lucy”. Yukino awed at Lucy’s approach and took her handshake as a welcoming. “Yes! I know who you are and i’m inspired by your work!” she proclaimed.

Lucy was flattered by her words and took a glimpse at Sting as he sat next to his significant other. He reached out to pour himself a tall glass of wine chucking it all down. She wanted to keep up the façade but she felt it in the pits of her stomach. A wave of emotions beginning to resurface itself. Lucy stood up from her place. “I’ll be right back” the blonde excused herself. The brown eye girl was gone from the table as her body disappeared in the sea of people. The petite bluenette sneaked out and chased after her. She was about to lose her when she read a sign saying restroom and watched her friend zoom pass the doors.

“Lucy?” the room echoed

A stall room creaked opened up, it expose Lucy sitting on the toilet, her hands covered her face. Levy never seen her golden hair friend crushed like this, what seemed her world collapsing down in front of her. Her body was shaken, Levy couldn’t see the tears but the soft sobs echoed in that bathroom. She had no words to speak to her broken hearted friend. So, she walked steadily to Lucy, kneeled down infront of her and stroked her hair.

“Its ok Lu, you didn’t have to act strong, this night was for you. We are here for you. I’m here for you” She whispered.

All Lucy could do was shake her head, as she stayed still to calm herself.

“ It hurts so much yet thank you.” In the mist of those hot tears. Her smile was strong and soft. Those eyes that were stunned red had a glow of strength. She didn’t know how Lucy did it but she knew her friend never stayed down for too long or was it Lucy’s way of not worrying everyone. Though the thought that Lucy would keep this to herself and not come out again after this, bugged her. All she wondered was for how long will this pain continue.

Getting up from the stall Levy helped Lucy up. Lucy headed over to the sink washed off the messy stain of mascara under her eyes and reapplied any other makeup that had washed off her face. She took a deep breath in and out “It’s ok, it’s ok” she calmed herself.“Let’s head out!.” She cheered.

Yet, Levy didn’t follow" But Lu..“ her voice was gloomily. Levy prefered leaving this place than have Lucy go out there and pretend. Heck, it would be even better to see her get angry, throw a fit, curse him out cause chaos. Anything but seeing her fake it. Lucy, knew she was sincerely concerned. She took a few steps beside her and nudged her on the shoulder. "It’s ok Levy, I loved him, yes, and well… she is innocent in all this. But let me remind you, at this very moment is all about us. Let’s have fun together and I won’t let him see me down!” She winked.

“Besides…” she leaned her body on the cabinet sink as she looked up at the ceiling. “I respect him too much to treat him bad anyways, but you know what they say, kill them with love.” She tilted her head looking over at Levy with a giant grin.

Levy couldn’t help but laughed, “Lu, you are too good to a fault” As they walked out to go back to their table a waiter came running in saying “ORDER UP”. A server with pink hair enter the circle with a line of food.

“Um I don’t believe we order this food?” Virgo eyebrows rose up with disbelief of the feast. Lines of concern appeared on the pink servant’s forehead as he nose scrunched. “uh?, wait wait” he reached down to his apron to grabbed his pocket pad “Don’t tell me I messed up the order, Erza would kill me” He mumbled under his breath.

“OH! It says the order was under the name Lucky Lucy” he asked.

“That’s me!” Lucy appeared walking down to the table while Levy slide herself next to Gajeel.

“B-but Lucy this is ridiculous a lot” Hibikki added.

“Let it be! It’s a feast for the bunny, a celebration!” Gajeel eyed the table as a wolf.

Sting had a steady gazed at the blonde.

“What are you guys saying, food taste so much better with friends anyways. And besides, we haven’t seen each other awhile because of me” she chipped in. “It isn’t all your fault Lucy, I would say this had to do with other involvements” Hibikki stared directly at Sting.

“That doesn’t matter, lets enjoy.” Lucy took her place next to Yukino and turned to the girl. “Please Yukino, don’t be shy and feel free to eat too. It would make me so happy to gain a new friend.”

She was thrilled “Thank you Lucy!”

The corners of Lucy mouth curled up. Yukino was breathless on how her smile was so radiant. She couldn’t help thinking how pretty Lucy was. A loud BOOP made everyone jump up from their sit as Jet poured champagne on everyone cup. "LETS DRINK!“

"YEAH!” everyone cheered.

Lucy waved to the pink waiter as he laid down more food.

“Everything ok? The whole night meals are paid by Gajeel and Levy” he clarified earnestly,

“It’s great actually!” She hand over a $200 dollar tip. His eyes widen at the money she was handing down. “W-why, no we don’t take tip!”

“I insist, It’s for all the trouble we are going to cause. If you don’t want it all. Share it with everyone in the crew.”

A punch on the table was heard “DAMN IT VIRGO! That was my shot!”

“I doubt you can take me down Gajeel” she challenged “All you wanna do is impress Levy” she explained.

“ SO! What’s wrong with that!” he shouted, as Hibikki lied down a ring circle of shot glasses, preparing to form a new challenge for Virgo and Gajeel.

Lucy looked back at the pink waiter covering her face, she suddenly felt exhausted. “Please just take it”

Yukino tapped Lucy on the shoulder. “Say Lucy where did you get your dress from?”

“Oh! From the new collect Stellar beauty from Crime”

” No way! I’m excited for the latest collection then!”

“Where do you work Yukino?” Lucy asked. “I work for Saber Alliance, so I can’t be wearing at work the products of our rival company" she giggled at how companies were on clothing rules.

“I know exactly what you mean! What’s your position?” Lucy asked.

“I’m a model for the company but I want ro become a host show for them. Similar to you” she shared joyfully.

Gajeel and Levy couldn’t help but chuckle at Sting’s misery. His eyes wouldn’t come off the two girls every time they giggled, he would stiff up. He was in complete shock how Lucy actually started a conversation with Yukino.

He leaned on her shoulder whispering “Hey, want to be alone for a bit” as he interlace his fingers with Yukino’s under the table. She faced her blonde boyfriend. “No not now, I’m having a great time talking to them. I want to get to know them more” she responded back and went back to Lucy.

Halfway through the night, the mood was merry. Levy got up and convinced Gajeel to come out and dance. The long hair raven grunt at the thought of dancing close to sweaty people but eying his girl that feeling soon vanish. Sting followed along, as he asked Yukino to dance. Right after everyone else left. Hibikki asked Virgo. Jet and Droy left to wing-man each other for another girl. Lucy reassured everyone that she would stay back and watched the belongings so everyone could have a good time. It’s not that Lucy didn’t want to dance but wanted the alone time.

She looked out at them, disappearing in the fog of the club. Relieved to be alone just for a moment. Her sadness overwhelmed her but there was no way she was going to break. She thought, I may be sad but I would not treat them bad. That’s not love. Love is patient. And love, oh love will come, if it’s meant to be… maybe. She end up chuckled at herself, how mushy can you get Heartfilia, she told herself.

Minutes past and loud beats of the music got her head bobbing and soon that bobbing wasn’t enough. She started to sway her body on the sit. She moved her hands and head into the rhythm. Lucy couldn’t help it, before the whole fiasco with Sting, she was up for a dance and having a good time. Now she wished more than anything to go to the dance floor and feel the bass swipe her off to another world. The music, the sweat, the sound that was real her medicine.

“Go dance” a voice encouraged.

She suddenly stopped. Lucy’s minded started to race, how embarrassing someone caught her dancing alone… on the chair. She grunted. She must have looked like a complete weirdo.

Fluster, she responded “no, no I have to take care of the items” her heart was beating so fast, she couldn’t even look at the person who spoke to her. She lowered her head to avoid any form of eye contact. Damn it, how she wished at this moment her hair was down to hide.

“ok, then. Let’s dance here.”

The guy came closer, kneeled down next to Lucy. He tilted his head down to be able to see her face.

When she peaked to the left to see who it might be without moving her head. She noticed strands of pink hair and what looked like an apron. Having more courage she finally turned to face him. The young man had a boyish grinned and his hand extended out to her.

“Come on, you can’t just look weird sitting here. Let’s dance”


End file.
